The present invention relates to a coil inserter for fabricating a stator by inserting coils into the stator iron core of a rotary electric machine. More particularly, it relates to a coil inserter having an upper tool which permits insertion of coils without causing damage to the coils and which provides stable positional relationship between the iron core and the coils with wedges.